


Byte-Sized

by nikiviki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, ai is emotional and bad with plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiviki/pseuds/nikiviki
Summary: A series of bite-sized ficlets from a writing session with some friends!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely folks in the Yugioh Forever discord server all sat down to write some vrains (mostly aiball) drabbles based on randomly generated words. I kept going well over the word limit but it was still lots of fun to flex my writing muscle again after so long! Thank u all so much for this wonderful time <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early on in season 2.

“What’s this?”

“It’s takeout,” Yusaku replied, setting down two sets of rice and veggies and pushing one over to where Ai sat in his duel disk. “Eat. I got you some too.”

He opened his containers and took out his chopsticks as though he hadn’t just caused a short circuit in Ai’s brain. Besides the fact that Ai was a far superior life form that didn’t need to eat, Yusaku had never expressed interest in spending time with Ai when it wasn’t absolutely necessary. How much had he changed in the short time Ai was gone?

“Did you miss my handsome face that much yusaku? I didn’t think you had a caring bone in your body.”

Yusaku looked up, unphased. “We’re partners aren’t we? We should at least eat together.”

Ai picked up the chopsticks and pretended he wasn’t suddenly overheating.


	2. Shattered

“Yusaku… I’m going to vanish soon...”

“Ai”

“Will you remember me when I’m gone?”

“Ai you aren’t-”

“I hope you can still remember me, for my otherworldly looks and stunning personality…”

“Ai-”

“I just can’t go on now that I’ve lost this part of myself…”

“ _ AI _ ”

“Goodbye...Yusak-”

Yusaku puts his hand over Ai’s mouth and glares at him. “You aren’t dying. You tripped on the sidewalk and cracked your face. Let’s go to SOL-Tech and ask for a repair before i strangle you myself.”


	3. Plant

Yusaku awkwardly patted Ai’s back as Ai mourned the loss of his third succulent victim of the month.

“Lady Aloenore was so young and full of life,” He wailed, pressing her pot to his face. “This isn’t fair Yusakuuu, she had such such a bright future ahead of her!”

“It’s your fault it died. I told you I don’t get enough sunlight through the window to grow plants, but you insisted my room needed more ‘personality’.” 

Yusaku turned to his computer, only half paying attention to the insults Ai was throwing at him, something about how “even in her death Lady Aloenore is more lively than you.” He quickly added a plant lamp to his shopping cart before Ai could notice and then stood up to get a garbage bag for Lady Aloenore’s funeral.

Maybe he could put up with a few more succulents. So long as Ai was happy.


	4. Precision

Yusaku, though always a sight to see, always looked the best to Ai when he first woke up. His eyes slowly blinked open--that usual annoyed wrinkle in his brows was nowhere to be seen, and the sunlight coming through the broken blinds on his window gave him an enchanting glow that pulled Ai in and made him reach over and gently plant a kiss on Yusaku’s forehead.

“Mmgh” Yusaku muttered, cracking one beautiful green eye open all the way to look up at him and wow, Ai had it bad.

“Morning yusaku chan~” Ai sang as he ran his hand through his lovely panthers hair, sweeping the bangs out of his face.

“Mmm” Yusaku muttered again. “You missed.”

“Hm?”

Yusaku took Ai’s hand from his hair and put his thumb to his lips. “You missed.”

Ai couldn’t help the big goofy smile that came over his face, as he leaned over once again and this time made sure to be precise.


End file.
